


Дежавю

by jaejandra



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adventure, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaejandra/pseuds/jaejandra
Summary: Дино вспоминает будущее.Сквало ненавидит проигрывать.Мукуро складывает калейдоскоп.Занзас как обычно.(Ну почти.)
Relationships: Dino/Xanxus (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi, Rokudou Mukuro/Superbi Squalo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Дежавю

Дино смотрит на экран телефона. Пять секунд назад ему свалилась смс-ка.

Пони. Заебал пропадать, не тормози в пятницу. 

Сквало поразительно краток и доходчив. Дино знает, что не ехать нельзя: тот сразу почует лажу — и так просек, что Дино пропал. 

Когда же случилась эта невообразимая хуйня? Дино вспоминает дни и месяцы. 

Прошлый день рождения Занзаса? Вроде нет. 

День рождения самого Дино — да, хуже не придумаешь. 

Но куда Занзас приперся… 

Дино стонет почти в голос — болит голова, достали бесконечные заботы. Он наливает себе виски и снова напряженно размышляет.

День рождения Цуны? Нет, Занзас был при полном параде, хвост на плече, униформа, постная мина. Дино тогда раздобыл бутылку текилы и умыкнул их со Сквало, дела, мол. Дальше пошло веселее. 

А поцапались в день рождения Леви? Дино не помнит. Занзас ляпнул грубую хуйню, Дино его отшил; инцидент исчерпан, но не вполне. Невыносимая, нелепая чушь. 

Пьянка в честь Бельфегора. Точно. Его Высочество захворали и пали в хандру где-то за неделю до. Дино вознес молитву деве Марии (и паре языческих богов для подстраховки), подумал и стал готовиться куда тщательнее. Вонгола в полном составе радовалась, что вечеринки не будет. Наивные японские дети. Дня за три до принц слег окончательно, и Дино пересмотрел концепцию подарка: решительно выбросил безделушку для комода за много денег и поехал к скупщикам ювелирного антиквариата. 

Разумеется, принц восстал, и Дино один оказался в его милости. Бесценные лица, бесценные. Особенно у Такеши. Отдарившись, Дино пошел искать Занзаса, чтобы помириться. В этот момент все зашевелились, и Дино поднял взгляд. Занзас заходил внутрь с непроницаемым выражением на мрачном лице. Одет он был в шикарное длинное пальто. Внизу — блядская оранжевая рубашка. Небритые виски и хвост пропал — только яркие перья. 

Совсем как в снах из будущего. 

Дино помнит их до мелочей. Битвы, вкус поражений, победу. Он помнит, как однажды, через много лет, в глаза будет катиться апокалипсис. Они сядут с Занзасом бухать в опустевшем особняке Варии. Ему будет тридцать два, а Занзасу тридцать четыре. 

И сначала они будут жрать дорогущий виски из горла, потом ржать, потом кататься по полу от смеха, потом вспоминать. А потом Занзас попросит посмотреть татуировки и поцелует его.

— Пони, не спать! — рявкает Сквало на ухо, и Дино подпрыгивает. — Враи, да что с тобой творится, придурок?!

— От придурка слышу, — вежливо говорит Дино. — Иди в жопу. 

Вечеринка в самом разгаре, и Дино откровенно ждет, когда бухие Сквало и Такеши пойдут драться. В последнее время ему нравится это развлечение — красиво и дух захватывает. Но Сквало явился за ним. Может, и к лучшему. Дино не любит вспоминать о будущем.

— Девушки, о чем речь? — хрипло произносит нарисовавшийся откуда-то Занзас, и Дино вздыхает. 

Новому стилю он, похоже, изменять не собирается. Дино нравится такой Занзас — взрослый и пиздецки красивый. 

— Да Пони отмораживается, блядь. Не пойму, что с ним. 

— А, синьор Каваллоне, — скалит зубы Занзас. — Сам не знаю, с ноября играем в молчанку. 

Твою же мать, отчетливо думает Дино, покрепче сжимая бокал. Смотреть на Занзаса не получается. Он все и сразу, это больно. Дино очень надеется, что Занзас не помнит. К счастью, у него самого пока что длинные волосы, а стричься нужды нет. 

— Охуели, — Сквало снова емок. — Пиздуйте мириться.

— Желание именинника, — кивает Занзас. — Каваллоне, погнали, заодно о делах перетрем. 

Дино плетется следом, надеясь сбежать побыстрее. 

* * * 

_Вот же повезло, блядь. Всю жизнь везет, как утопленнику. Ну что ты стоишь, как хуйло? Подойди, поговори, может, не получишь в живот. Хотя о чем, сука, мне с ним разговаривать? И как?_

* * * 

— О чем речь? — вынужденно улыбается Дино и садится напротив Занзаса. 

Машинально закидывает ноги на стол. Он взрослый, целых двадцать шесть, имеет право.

Занзас падает в кресло напротив, лениво меряет Дино взглядом так, что становится очень, очень жарко. В воспоминаниях хуже, но сейчас тоже тяжело. Дино думает, что только в апокалипсис согласился бы на такую глупость — поцелуи с Занзасом. К большому сожалению, он помнит, как именно Занзас целуется, как запускает руку в волосы, словно давно хотел, да не получалось. Так себе из него любовный интерес, но… 

— Ты помнишь будущее? — спрашивает Занзас, и у Дино куда-то гребается сердце. 

Он не знает, что сказать. Наврать? Занзас поймет. Сказать правду? 

Дино кивает.

Занзас вскидывает на него темные глаза, смотрит так, что у Дино все плавится внутри. 

— Ага, Каваллоне. Я не до конца понял, чем тебе насолил. Посмотрел я эту вечеринку в два лица и подумал — может, перспективы тебя испугали? Если дружбе кранты, так я их тоже не поддерживаю.

— Ты что предлагаешь-то? — Дино мягко улыбается и ждет, когда Занзас разольет виски по бокалам. 

Занзас сидит в кресле, как статуя. Его лицо непроницаемо. 

— Ничего, — говорит Занзас наконец. — Если ты от меня шарахаешься потому, что мы перед концом света занимались какой-то хуйней, то прекращай. 

Дино хочет узнать сразу много вещей — но больше всего, что сам Занзас думает по этому поводу, понравился ли поцелуй ему, не мог ведь не понравиться, и почему он тогда отказывается.

Мысли немножко путаются — Занзас тут, только руку протяни или пошути еще про вечеринку в два лица. 

— Я бы попросил прощения у всех, но не буду, — говорит Мукуро, сгущаясь из воздуха. Занзас уже целится ему в лоб из пистолета, а Дино слишком занят собственными мыслями, чтобы доставать кнут. — Не хочу быть свидетелем таких разговоров. 

— Охуеть, — говорит Занзас. — Иллюзионист, а ты не пизданулся? 

— Я, пожалуй, присоединюсь к вопросу, — максимально вежливо говорит Дино. 

Он хорошо относится к Мукуро, но иногда тот бывает совершенно невыносим. 

— Я не слышал, какой именно хуйней вы позанимались в будущем, — говорит Мукуро, опираясь на книжный шкаф и игнорируя стволы Занзаса. — Дино хотел научиться стрелять, и Занзас увлекся, ставя руку? 

— Окей, — говорит Дино и отцепляет кнут с пояса. 

Занзас хрипло хмыкает: 

— Малыш, ты беги уже, поиграй в песочнице с детишками. Кёя, небось, заждался. Взрослым надо поговорить. 

Мукуро очень не подходит слово «малыш». Он высокий, удивительно красивый, волосы спускаются ниже плеч. Впрочем, Дино знает, чего именно добивается Занзас. 

— А если у меня свои проблемы с будущим? — Мукуро прищуривается. — И меня уже пришили бы, если бы я не спрятался? Каюсь, переборщил, но объясняться, как вы тут пытались, гиблое дело. 

— Господи, блядь, боже, — весомо говорит Занзас и наконец идет за стаканами. 

Достает, на удивление, три штуки, разливает вискарь; Дино смотрит, как перья гладят смуглую шею. Они закончили разговор про будущее, и к лучшему. 

— Можно просто Мукуро, — улыбается тот и берет стакан. 

— Выебываться не разрешал, — бросает Занзас. — И кто тебя убить хочет? 

— Я, — честно признается Дино. 

— Допустим, — прямо говорит Мукуро, — в том будущем я отлично знал человека, которого сейчас знаю так себе. Допустим, я воспользовался этим знанием.

Он недоговаривает. Сильно. Дурит им с Занзасом голову. Что за информация? От кого скрывается? 

Дино понимает, что им надо закрыть тему будущего, но момент явно упущен.

Дино боится, что теперь будет жалеть вечность. 

Что ни делается — все к лучшему.

* * *

_— Я ненавижу умирать, — говорит Мукуро, и Сквало засмеялся бы, совершенно ведь идиотское признание._

_Он не смеется, все они тут разучились смеяться, а может быть, Сквало и не умел никогда._

_— Если ты заладишь про путь мечника, который готовил тебя к смерти, убью своими руками._

_Сквало почему-то думает, что руки Мукуро куда лучше подходят для других вещей._

_— Мне тоже не хочется, — говорит он._

* * * 

— Пиздецки не нравится вся эта хуйня, — прямо заявляет Сквало, заваливаясь в спальню Дино с утра пораньше. 

Дино трет глаза рукой и пытается проснуться. Получается не то чтобы хорошо. Придурок приперся в самое неудачное время. Как обычно.

— Вы перестали охуевать? 

Дино садится на кровати, складываясь пополам. Голова кружится, немножко ведет. Дино вспоминает все, что приключилось накануне, разговор с Занзасом и Мукуро. И зачем так бесславно надрался. 

— Пони, ну что с тобой, врои? — нетерпеливо говорит Сквало, обходя спальню по периметру уже в третий раз. — Чего так тормозишь? Босс как огурчик. Ты почему такой? 

Дино молча тянется за подушкой и швыряет ее в Сквало. Тот разрубает ее на подлете — и теперь по комнате летят мягкие перья. 

— Это что еще такое? — удивляется Сквало. 

У Дино неприятное чувство дежавю. 

— Бьякуран, да? — спрашивает он. 

Сквало ловит одно перо и наконец присаживается на стол. 

— Я потому и пришел. Вспоминаю будущее. И сейчас оно подгружается в мозг детально. Мне очень не нравится вся эта хуйня. 

— Помирились, — облизывает сухие губы Дино. — Мы с Занзасом помирились, но лучше бы не мирились. 

— Как прикажешь понимать? 

— Мы с ним тоже помним будущее, и там кое-что произошло. Мы попытались выяснить отношения здесь и сейчас. Глупость. 

Перья кружатся в воздухе сплошным потоком и оседают на пол. Сквало молчит, погруженный в себя, а потом медленно произносит: 

— Пони, только не говори мне, что вы переспали. 

— Да с какого! — взвивается Дино, потом быстро рубит: — Мы поцеловались. Бы. Поцеловались бы. 

— Давно этого жду, — кивает Сквало с серьезной рожей, и Дино не знает, то ли смеяться, то ли плакать. — Вы нарезаете круги, всех тошнит. 

— Всех — это кого? — охуевает Дино. — Совсем вы с Мукуро ебанулись. 

Сквало едва заметно подбирается: 

— С Мукуро? 

— Да блин, сорвал нам разговор, — объясняет Дино. — Я даже не успел сказать, что не против повторить. Он в кабинете Занзаса от кого-то прятался. Тоже будущее навспоминал. 

— А, — отзывается Сквало, где-то витая мыслями. — Как интересно. 

Он исчезает из спальни моментально, и Дино совершенно не знает, что с этим делать. 

— Как я понял, э-э, поговорив со всеми, — заявляет Хаято на собрании, — будущее стали вспоминать все участники битвы с Бьякураном. С разными последствиями. 

Дино тоже догадался, но ему интересно, какие выводы сделает Хаято. 

— Мудака позорного спрашивали? — хрипло интересуется Занзас. 

Он манерно привалился к стене в углу комнаты. Широкие плечи скрывает бордовая рубашка, галстук развязан, перья метут кожу, и Дино кажется, что в вырезе — в блядском фирменном вырезе Занзаса — можно разглядеть две легендарные черные десятки. Дино очень хочется на них посмотреть, погладить пальцами. Со своим разноцветьем он плохо представляет, как будет смотреться черное на смуглом.

Да что им мешало поцеловаться еще раз? Почему он не пошутил? Отговорку всегда можно найти.

— Как раз подумывали, — за Хаято говорит Такеши. — Спросим. Но хотелось бы выработать общую стратегию. 

— Да, — Хаято достает из пачки сигарету.

Выглядит он странно и неловко, смотрит в пол, мнется, словно о чем-то молчит.

— Принц хочет заявить, — а вот Бельфегор, как всегда, легок на подъем и ласкает слух смехом, — что воспоминания — сложная материя. 

Дино смотрит на него охуело. 

Не он один. 

— Принц узнал кое-что. Принц умеет держать себя в руках. — Со стороны Вонголы раздаются нестройные протесты. — Но принц знает, что не все столь спокойны. 

— Блестящая речь, бля, — говорит Сквало и встряхивает платиновой гривой.

— Нормальная, — вдруг вступает Кёя. — Я тоже вспомнил несколько вещей, после которых хочу забить вас всех до смерти. Но я держусь. А вы подвержены эмоциям. По моим наблюдениям, как минимум два человека находятся на грани ссоры из-за будущего. Из-за картинок в голове о том, что не случилось и не случится. 

— Спасибо, Хибари-сан, — вежливо вклинивается Цуна. — Да, мы и правда хотели обсудить именно эту... деталь. 

— Что, Цунаёши, — хрипло хмыкает Занзас, и Дино видит, как по его шее катится капелька пота. — Раздашь нам ценные указания, как быть с собственными эмоциями? 

— Да что вы, Занзас-сан, — пытается дать задний ход Цуна, но в комнате становится слишком громко. 

Дино очень не нравится, как выглядит Хаято. 

* * * 

_Сквало знает, что битва с Бьякураном обречена на поражение. Он думает, что очень многого не успел сделать, не успел попробовать. Он не знает ничего про любовь. Немножко ему известно про дружбу, чуть больше про верность. Про любовь — ни гребаной капли, а ему бы пригодились эти сведения, раз все равно умирать. Окей, думает Сквало, окей, просто мы не сдохнем. Никто не сдохнет, думает Сквало, и орет мелким придуркам, что разберется с Закуро._

* * * 

У Дино гудит голова. Собрание закончилось пару минут назад — вернее, оно продолжается, но Дино решил, что никакого смысла сидеть дальше просто нет. У него есть дела. Надо, например, поговорить с Ромарио, потому что Кёя сказал несколько неглупых вещей. На удивление даже тонф не вытащил, Дино может быть собой доволен. 

Судя по всему, воспоминания больше всего задевают тех, кто склонен проявлять эмоции. Дино слетает по лестнице, отчетливо чувствуя подошвами ботинок каждую ступеньку и ловя сознание в непреходящей мутной дурноте. Не все крутится вокруг поцелуев, но перед лицом смерти вскрывается очень много тайн.

Дино почти додумывает мысль, ему кажется, что Сквало тоже что-то скрывает, хотя эмоциональным его назвать трудно. Он вылетает из особняка Вонголы на улицу, хватает свежего мартовского воздуха — и видит у своей машины Хаято. Тот стоит в одной рубашке и яростно докуривает сигарету. 

— Простудишься, — улыбается Дино, и Хаято вздрагивает — завис в мыслях.

— Дино. — Хаято нервно зажигает следующую. — Я тут подумал, что мне бы неплохо пожить у тебя пару-тройку дней.

Дино почти роняет челюсть на землю. Хватает его только на вопрос: 

— А у тебя-то что не случилось? 

Хаято поднимает на него бешеный взгляд. Дино видит, что вокруг глаз залегли морщинки, и неприятно удивляется. Его колет болезненным осознанием, Хаято совсем пацан, откуда же? Не спит несколько суток, курит? Пьет?

— А как же Цуна?

— Я думаю, — и голос дрожит, — что в данной ситуации мне лучше быть подальше. Из-за меня может стрястись беда. 

Дино молча кивает на машину. Ему хочется задать много вопросов, например, знает ли Вонгола, куда бежит ее правая рука, но он слишком уважает Хаято — за мозги, характер и нрав. 

Проснувшись второй раз за сегодня, Дино потягивается и медленно вспоминает. Память подгружается постепенно. На часах — три дня. Голова больше не болит, и похмелье отступило. 

С тянущим сердцем вспоминает, как Занзас был одет на собрании, машинально крестится, потом хватается за лоб. Мучительно стыдно за все сразу. Где-то на лестнице слышатся голоса и топот, и Дино хватается за кнут. 

Определенно, сегодня день Шекспира, потому что в комнату врывается Занзас — несмотря на старания Ромарио. Дино трет глаза и кивает, мол, пусти. У Ромарио, кстати, все не так уж и плохо. Конфликтов он никаких не помнит, а чувствами к Кусакабе так и не воспылал.

Занзас уже секунд десять смотрит на него во все глаза. На бордовую рубашку небрежно наброшено пальто, и Дино уныло рассматривает его в ответ. 

— Каваллоне, — наконец хрипло произносит Занзас. — Ты бы прикрылся. 

У Дино падает сердце, и он понимает, что сидит, запутавшись в простынях, голый по пояс. 

— А то не вынесешь вида моих прелестей? — спрашивает Дино и смешливо фыркает, нашелся тоже моралист. 

Он трет пальцами колючую проволоку на руке, снова поднимает взгляд — и на мгновение столбенеет.

Занзас смотрит на него так, что то ли снова хвататься за кнут, то ли выуживать пижамную рубашку из недр кровати. Еще секунда — и Занзас на него…

Дверь скрипит и на пороге возникает Хаято. Дино отмирает, быстро выпрыгивает из постели. Взгляд Занзаса даже на спине дыру прожигает. 

— Тут я, — выпаливает Хаято. — Занзас, какого хера!

— Спокойно, спокойно, — говорит Дино почти не сонно. 

Сейчас бы кофе и легкий завтрак. Вернее, обед. А приходится разбираться с этими двумя. 

— Какого хера? — переспрашивает Занзас. — Да того, что тебя, блядь, обыскались. Скоро в Интерпол с горя подадут. 

Дино успевает надеть рубашку. Шикарно, наверное, смотрится, черный плотный хлопок — и светлые пижамные штаны, едва держатся на бедрах. Занзас снова переключается на него. 

— И чего ты здесь тогда? — спрашивает Хаято. 

— Так, может, хозяин дома отреагирует, а то мне даже, блядь, неловко? 

— Да как я отреагирую, если вы меня разбудили, и я ни черта не знаю, — пожимает плечами Дино. — Хаято попросил у меня политического убежища, я предоставил. Похищение в планы не входило. Я вообще, знаешь ли, прямой человек. Просто пригласил бы его на свидание. 

Занзас молчит и смотрит на него. 

— Я сказал Цуне, что уеду, — жалобно говорит Хаято и лезет в карман за пачкой. 

— Все. — Терпение Дино на исходе. — Сейчас вы оба выметаетесь в мой кабинет, я прихожу еще через пять минут, вы пока что звоните Цуне, и мы все обсуждаем. Идет? 

Хаято кивает.

Дино кажется, что Занзас не хочет уходить. Наверное, действительно — кажется. Но Хаято вполне очевидно дергает его за рукав, а потом ругается. 

Да что же за херня.

* * * 

_Этот придурок появляется в разгар битвы и вместе со своим ученичком имитирует гибель всех сразу. Сквало такое не очень-то по духу, а Бельфегор вообще готов взорваться, но тактика, несомненно, выигрышная. Сквало притащился на Пони, их обоих здорово потрепало, и Мукуро, который теперь рулит ситуацией, даже не смотрит в его сторону. Да и что смотреть, продолбал, что можно._

* * * 

Когда Дино — уже одетый — заходит в собственный кабинет, Хаято держит Занзаса за ворот рубашки и яростно что-то втирает. 

— Хватит! — рявкает Дино. 

Ворот остается в руке, а на Хаято смотрят два дула. Занзас полыхает Яростью, у него бешеные глаза, и такими темпами правую руку Цуны действительно не найдут. 

А Дино помогать прятать труп. 

Кнут рассекает воздух — и аккуратно бьет точно в пустую часть стола. Дерево хорошее, выдержит. Занзас отпрыгивает в сторону, Хаято шарахается. 

— Еще переубивайте друг друга, — спокойно произносит Дино, проходя к своему креслу. — Вы совсем съехали оба? 

Занзас смотрит на него странно. Дино готов поклясться, что в глазах Занзаса — пламя ада и жестокий голод, его продирает по коже. Из Занзаса очень, очень плохой объект для увлечения. Дино знает это уже целых четыре года. А может, и немного дольше. 

Занзас закидывает ноги на стол и пожимает плечами: 

— Каваллоне, рубашка есть? 

Оторванный ворот несколько мешает сосредоточиться. Дева Мария, как же Занзас заебал — со своим вечным выпендрежем, со своими вечными проблемами, со своими… Дино прикрывает глаза, и это ошибка. Перед глазами мелькают цветные огни, и теперь он смотрит, как Занзас танцует что-то латиноамериканское с невысокой брюнеткой. Это какой же пиздец накатил в будущем, что они поехали на танцы? Нет, серьезно? 

Дино сердится, смаргивает с ресниц картинку и идет к шкафу, который стоит тут на всякий случай. Вытаскивает черную рубашку из числа тех, что побольше, швыряет Занзасу. Пока что ситуация под контролем, Дино даже удается сохранить лицо. 

Занзас легко ловит, встает, отходит к стене и, судя по летящим пуговицам, рвет испорченную. Раздевается.

Дино хуеет так, что отворачивается, — и упирается в пристальный взгляд Хаято. Наверное, надо посмотреть, больше шанса не представится, но теперь уже особенно и не повернешься. Да что за непруха, то Мукуро, то Хаято. 

— Не мала? — спрашивает Дино, а то в тишине уже можно тонуть, как в меду. 

— А ты не смотришь, что ли? — хрипло хмыкает Занзас. — Сойдет, Каваллоне, пуговиц многовато. А так-то ты здоровый парень вырос, я обалдел, когда тебя увидел. Обалдеешь конечно, помогаешь какому-то… 

— Но-но! — Хаято предсказуемо хватается за динамит. 

— Хаято, — говорит Дино, вертя в пальцах рукоять кнута. — Ты же знаешь, я очень к тебе хорошо отношусь, но перестань уже. Иначе мне придется принять определенные не очень приятные меры. 

На его плечо ложится ладонь, и спустя мгновение Занзас уже садится обратно. Смотрится не так отпадно, как обычно, яркие цвета Занзасу как родные, а черный скучноват, но зато заправленная в джинсы рубашка обрисовывает тонкую талию. Ниже Дино изо всех сил старается не смотреть. 

— Рассказывай, с чего ты себя ведешь, как нервное мудилище, — миролюбиво предлагает Занзас. — Я к тебе таких слабостей не питаю, Каваллоне у нас вообще парень добрый, но все-таки тоже считаю, что обычно ты умнее. 

Хаято сглатывает и принимается завязывать хвост нервными пальцами. Волосы у него короткие, и прядь то и дело падает на глаза. Белый разбивается на все цвета спектра, и Дино снова видит, как Занзас танцует. Он, оказывается, умеет. Сам Дино, посмеиваясь, стоит у входа. Да какого черта?

— А что не так с вами? — уточняет Хаято, разобравшись наконец с волосами. 

— Ответь на вопрос, пожалуйста, — терпеливо просит Дино.

— Блин, — говорит тот и смотрит на Дино отчаянно, переводит взгляд на Занзаса. 

— Парень, мы не заложим. — Занзас закатывает глаза так, будто это очевидно. 

За это Дино его и лю… в смысле, это Дино в нем и любит. 

— Воспоминания, — быстро выплевывает Хаято. — Мы там наебнулись почти, в этом будущем, ну я и, не будь дурак, решил… короче, бейсбольный идиот. Да, я понимаю, звучит идиотически и маловероятно, но бейсбольный идиот и… я… 

Дино поднимает брови. Вот это поворот сюжета. Нет, они все любили пошутить над тем, что Хаято бы уже дорваться до Такеши, такая пара пропадает, а еще Сквало иногда делился тонкими наблюдениями — ну вроде того, что Такеши таскает фотки Хаято в кармане и периодически их теряет. Но…

— Переспали? — спрашивает Занзас с некоторым ужасом в голосе. 

— Да если бы, блядь! — взвивается Хаято, и Дино подносит правую руку к виску — просто чтобы не видеть Занзаса. — Я ему только признаться и успел, а потом мы все пошли биться. 

— А он тебе что, не признался? В чем проблема-то? — спрашивает Занзас. 

— Да охуел он, — огрызается Хаято. — И промолчал. А я тут вспомнил, и меня накрыло. Чего обсуждать, я ему не нужен. 

— И теперь ты с ним не хочешь объясняться? — уточняет Дино. 

— Смысл-то какой? 

Хаято выглядит несчастным. 

Да блядь, думает Дино. Да что же за непруха, думает Дино, пока у него перед глазами кружится Занзас. 

— Бьякуран, — твердо говорит Дино вслух. 

* * * 

_— Погоди! — просит Сквало, когда они все-таки не погибают, и Мукуро пора возвращаться._

_Все остальные заняты ранами, друг другом, чем угодно._

_— Как к тебе подкатить, если ты висишь в банке?_

_Мукуро наконец смотрит на него прямо, подходит очень близко. Сквало больно дышать, пора бы полечиться у Луссурии, но время — слишком ценная материя._

_— Ты как-то пропустил, что в банке я уже не вишу, Супербия, — вдруг во весь рот улыбается Мукуро — и начинает смеяться._

_Сквало хуеет так, как не хуел в жизни._

* * * 

— У меня есть вопросы, Каваллоне, — говорит Занзас, пока они едут по темному побережью в феррари Дино. 

— Ты меня теперь вечно будешь Каваллоне звать? — резко спрашивает Дино. — Еще «синьор» добавь.

Ну и похуй. 

— Синьор Каваллоне, — хрипло говорит Занзас. 

Дино ведет, как подростка, и он очень хочет, чтобы Занзас положил руку ему на колено. Просто чтобы был повод врезать по тормозам, вытащить Занзаса из машины и как следует вмазать. Или поцеловать. Дино не уверен. 

— Не знал, что у малолеток схожие проблемы. 

— Нет у них проблем, — сердится Дино. — Ты что, забыл рассказы Сквало? 

Занзас вздыхает и упирается локтем в окно. 

— Не забыл. А что он тогда? Мы-то хоть поцеловались. 

Дино хочется Занзаса пристрелить, но он привык.

— Тебе было похуй, — говорит Дино. — Такеши явно нет. Готов ставить, что он не успел ничего сделать — по словам Хаято, им сразу бежать пришлось. А теперь его мучает совесть. Ты их видел? Убить пытался — значит, видел. Совести там столько, что на всю Варию хватит. 

— Ну да, пытался, — говорит Занзас. — А ты помогал им, а не мне. Ты на меня забил, Каваллоне. Так что не рассказывай, что это мне похуй.

Дино очень, очень хочет ему ответить, но они приехали. Небольшой участок, выходящий на пляж, огорожен высоким забором. В окнах дома горит свет. 

— И на тех танцах ты, как неудачник, стоял у входа. 

Занзас резко хлопает дверцей. Говорить с Бьякураном в таком состоянии — не лучшая затея. Возможно, стоит прислать сюда Кёю, Бельфегора и еще пару морально устойчивых людей. Вот только они устроят тут кровавую баню. 

— А что мне, блядь, было делать? Пригласить тебя на джайв при всем честном народе?

Занзас оборачивается и идет к нему. Сейчас что-то будет. 

— Занзас и Дино, — мягко говорит Бьякуран. Ворота открываются. — Какой сюрприз, проходите, у меня, к счастью, все готово для приема гостей.

— Уебись, — бросает ему Занзас. 

Дино в целом согласен. Вечно улыбающийся Бьякуран вызывает у него дикое раздражение. 

— Как невежливо, — продолжает этот мудак, щуря фиолетовые глаза. — Что-то случилось, наверное? 

Дино заходит в дом вслед за Занзасом. 

— Серьезное? — кажется, всерьез беспокоится мудак. 

— Мы у тебя бы спросили… — Занзас вдруг прерывается, и Дино делает шаг вперед, чтобы понять, что случилось. 

У него падает сердце — в гостиной при параде ведут светскую беседу Погребальные Венки. 

— Мальчики, девочки, давайте не ссориться? — Бьякуран втискивается между. — Это все довольно странно выглядит, да? Я понимаю. 

— Охуеть, — тянет Занзас. — Просто охуеть. 

Дино хочет вернуться на десять секунд назад; не ссориться, не мудить, почувствовать чужое Пламя. Даже удивительно, что они с Занзасом так лоханулись. 

— Чай-пьем, — говорит Кикё почти по слогам и тонко улыбается. 

В ушах у него звенят серьги таких размеров, что Дино становится очень смешно и — не по себе. 

— Бьякуран, — тяжело говорит Занзас, — мы приехали, чтобы понять, ты мутишь воду или кто еще. Но я вижу, у тебя такой кворум…

— Занзас, — улыбается до ушей Бьякуран, присаживаясь на самый уголок стола. — Ты выучил много умных слов, я так тобой восхищен! А еще мне улыбнулось слышать про джайв. Если честно, Дино, — эта паскуда переходит на заговорщический шепот, — я бы посмотрел. 

Дино только и успевает, что схватить Занзаса за плечо и дернуть на себя. Занзас оступается, и Дино почти ловит его в объятья, неловко кладет руку на пояс. 

— Это что же, — Блюбелл аккуратно ставит чашку и начинает хлопать в ладоши, — это у нас Диночка и Занзас тили-тили…

— Дорогая! — перебивает ее Бьякуран, пока Закуро ржет как не в себя. — Ну что за манеры, в самом деле?

— Нам нужно знать, какое отношение ты имеешь к происходящему, — поясняет Дино, не отпуская плеча Занзаса. 

Плечо твердое, будто мышцы свело. 

— Да какое, намутили чего-то, а у нас мозги набекрень, — сквозь зубы цедит Занзас. 

Кикё закатывает густо накрашенные глаза: 

— Если бы ты был чуть понаблюдательнее, ты бы заметил, что Блюбелл только что плакала, а Закуро не спал несколько дней. 

— Я вижу, — отзывается Занзас, — что размалеван ты так, будто в синхронное плавание подался. С магмачмом и русалочкой отлично выступил — красное на красном и прозрачное на воде. Я тебе кто, всевидящее, блядь, око?

Господи-боже-всемогущий-в-душу-мать, неразборчиво думает Дино, тяжело сглатывая. Магмачмо и русалочка. Зачем было вообще везти Занзаса к Бьякурану?

— Мне так нравится твоя элоквенция, я в полном восторге, — продолжает обмен любезностями Бьякуран. — Но, боюсь, мой милый Кикё имел в виду совсем другое. Вы с Дино говорите о вернувшихся ни с того ни с сего воспоминаниях о будущем, и легко предположить, что мы им тоже подвержены — и переживаем не лучшие времена. Моим Венкам не очень нравятся мои решения, но это мы пережили. Сейчас, к большому сожалению, последние решения вспоминаются в подробностях. 

— Плохой Бьякуранчик, — надувает губы Блюбелл. 

— Мы ответили на ваши вопросы? — царственно интересуется Кикё. — Времени у нас вагон, так что можете поведать про тили-тили-тесто, мы хоть отвлечемся от забот. 

— Это пока нас Генкиши не нашел, — скребет щетину Закуро. — С ним-то совсем неловко вышло. 

— Точно, — кивает Дино, — Занзас, а нам ведь пора, знаешь ли. 

Под учтивые комментарии Бьякурана ему удается оттащить Занзаса к машине. Только Генкиши сейчас и не хватало для полного счастья. 

* * * 

_— Ну вот никогда бы не подумал, что я в твоем вкусе, Супербия, — с аккуратной полуулыбкой произносит Мукуро, появляясь рядом со Сквало._

_Будто из сумеречного мира вышел погулять. На мгновение Сквало задумывается о том, что так все и есть на самом деле._

_— Во-первых, я не Супербия, — говорит Сквало. — Во-вторых, я понятия не имел, что ты не в банке._

_Звучит херово, полный бред, но Сквало пока что готов праздновать победу (они совместно нажираются второй день подряд), а вот ко всему остальному решительно не готов._

_— О, — явно огорчается Мукуро. — Оказывается, великий мечник чего-то боится?_

* * * 

— Супербия, — говорит Мукуро, и Дино уверен, что это галлюцинация. 

Антураж соответствует. Поздняя ночь, они только что вернулись от Бьякурана, по дороге разыгралась непогода, началась гроза, и теперь где-то далеко в землю уходят молнии, льет проливной дождь. Занзас попросил забросить его в Варию… вернее, как? Занзас молчал всю дорогу (жаль, что теперь им помешал Бьякуран), а когда Дино завернул в сторону Варии, не стал отказываться. 

Они мягко вкатились в ворота, и тут Дино непонятным образом расчихался, и Занзас сказал: 

— Пошли. 

Он всегда предпочитал короткие пути, а тут еще лило так, будто потоп начался, поэтому они забрались в Варию через окно прямо напротив феррари Дино. Видимо — достаточно тихо, ведь теперь им открывается вид на ту самую галлюцинацию. 

— ВРОИ! — яро протестует Сквало, почему-то пялясь в пол. — Никакой я тебе не Супербия, уймись, придурок. 

— А в будущем ты говорил не так, — мягко продолжает Мукуро. 

Одет он в узкие брюки и тяжелые ботинки. На ярко-синюю рубашку оттенка «электрик» накинута черная кожаная куртка. Мукуро опирается на собственный трезубец, и выглядит это очень, очень томно. 

Проблема в том, что Дино некоторое время вспоминал, кто такой Супербия, а вспомнив — быстро решил забыть. Проблема в том, что сейчас его Акула, его дружбанище, больше похож на нахохленного круглого попугайчика, чем на Акулу. А еще проблема в том, что Занзас… Дино едва успевает схватить его за руку — но, оказывается, зря волновался. Занзас разворачивается — а в глазах у него горит ровный, веселый огонь, он подносит ладонь к дохуя чувственным губам и зажимает рот, давится беззвучным смехом. 

— Разве в будущем ты не спрашивал, как подкатить ко мне, Супербия? — продолжает спокойно интересоваться Мукуро, чуть прогнувшись в спине. 

До Дино доходит смысл сказанного, и его тоже ломает от смеха. Он едва успевает закусить ладонь. Он уверен, что Мукуро и С… Супербия не оставят и мокрого места, если спалят их с Занзасом. 

— Да мало ли что на меня нашло, ввваи! — выдает Сквало, все еще пялясь куда-то в пол. — Ну мы там чуть не сдохли, бля. 

— Супербия, ты лишен совести, — продолжает Мукуро, и Дино первый раз видит, чтобы Сквало делали как ребенка. Он, может, не мастер переговоров, но только потому, что принимается орать почти сразу. — Я был поражен, ослеплен, фраппирован… 

— Хватит ломать комедию! — наконец взрывается Сквало и закидывает волосы за плечо. — Перестань, блядь, все всё поняли. Да, мне должно быть неловко за то, что я сделал. Представь себе, мне очень даже ловко, потому что там был не я. Я не желаю тебе зла, Мукуро, ты отличный партнер по команде. Да, в будущем я погорячился, дал волю эмоциям. Тут я держу себя в руках. Ну что теперь, убиться мне, что ли, раз ты такой красивый и… надежный оказался! Вррррраи!

Дино всерьез опасается, что Занзасу станет плохо. Судя по виду, может. Смуглая кожа потемнела; он давится смехом так, что на длинных ресницах повисли слезинки. У Дино от сердца по телу разливается жар. 

— Ты такой интересный, — задумчиво говорит Мукуро, и, Дино готов поклясться, смотрит на Сквало с поволокой. — За нами наблюдают, и разговор пошел немного не туда. Ты подумай хорошенько и сделай что-нибудь, ведь я уже не в банке…

Мукуро тает в воздухе очень красиво, последним исчезает трезубец. 

— Кто наблюдает? Никто не наблюдает, — беспомощно говорит Сквало, и тут Занзас начинает рыдать в голос. 

— Это мы, это мы! — быстро кричит Дино, и вовремя, потому что Сквало уже несется на звуки с очень злым выражением лица. 

— М-му… не, погоди, Супербия, — говорит Занзас, утирая слезы. — Супербия, скажи мне, что это за хуйня. Почему к тебе клеится Рокудо Мукуро? 

Дино снова скошен формулировкой. 

— По-моему, — говорит он дрожащим голосом, — сначала Супербия клеился к Рокудо Мукуро. В будущем. 

У Сквало такая физиономия, что Дино подносит руки к ушам, но не успевает. От «ВРРРРРРРОИ!» идет трещина по ближайшему стеклу. Самого Дино, кажется, немного контузило. Занзасу, впрочем, совершенно по барабану, но он — вероятно — просто оглох за годы жизни со Сквало.

— И ты, Пони, — трагически произносит Сквало. 

— Блядь, — выдает Занзас, — берем бутылку — и ко мне, немедленно. Мне нужно выпить. Я кому-то сбагрю свою пожарную сирену? Неужели? Какое счастье!

— Не кому-то, — Дино поднимает указующий перст. — А самому Рокудо Мукуро. 

— Суки, — констатирует Сквало и отвешивает им два синхронных подзатыльника. — Идиоты чертовы. Кстати, а почему Занзас в твоей рубашке, предатель? Что, не выдержал и порвал ту зубами? 

Дино только и может, что осуждающе качать головой и ржать. 

* * * 

_Сквало скрипит зубами и думает о прошлом. Ему сказали, что временная ветка поменяется, что всего этого с Бьякураном просто не будет, и теперь Сквало немножко стыдно и очень непонятно. Он-то пережил и Закуро, и последнюю битву. Занзас пытается объяснить ему, что в прошлом ничего не случится, что они продолжат свое, а те, на десять лет младше, будут делать другие выборы и другие ошибки._

_Сквало впервые боится, что ему помешает мироздание, не оставит ему выбора, развертываясь по году назад._

_Сквало решительно едет в Вонголу._

_Мукуро там нет._

* * * 

— Я не понимаю одного, — очень серьезно говорит Сквало. — Я не понимаю, почему помню то, что произошло после. 

— Да неужели? — скалится Занзас. — А что было в процессе? Ты решил, что Мукуро — это твой типаж? 

Они сидят в кабинете Занзаса и допивают третью бутылку крепленого. Дино на самом деле не знает, почему крепленого — слабовато, а Занзас не признает ничего, кроме виски, и все-таки они пьют портвейн, и Дино пьян, пьян, пьян от того, какой Занзас красивый, и как его грудь чертит ткань рубашки. 

— Сука, — говорит Сквало зло. — У меня те же вопросы к тебе и Пони. 

Дино смотрит на Сквало, и тот склоняет голову набок. По плечу скатывается волна волос. Дураку понятно, что в нем нашел Мукуро. Хотя, конечно, характер и некоторые вопросы… 

— А что мы? — Занзас пялится на Дино бесстыдно и откровенно. — Мы нихуя. Съездили к Бьякурану, поспать хотели. Пони простыл вроде. А тут ты такой, стоишь мудак мудаком, пока все это великолепие хлопает ресницами и строит тебе глазки. 

— Глаз? — мертвенно твердо отвечает Сквало. 

Дино вздыхает и поднимается на ноги. Им явно нужен четвертый портвейн. Ну или ему — он серьезно не может воспринимать Занзаса трезвым. Занзас — слишком много всего сразу. Дино помнит, как Занзас вернулся изо льда, помнит, как старался не задаваться вопросами, помнит, как задался, и так себе и не простил того, что никак не поспособствовал его освобождению. 

Дино помнит мальчишку, который вышел из льда. Дино помнит, как тот стал мужчиной за какой-то месяц. Дино жалко всего сразу — жалко того, что они не взрослели бок о бок, жалко, что татуировки, добытые в бою, увидел первым совсем другой человек. А Дино показал бы Занзасу. Дино помнит, как…

— Глаз, блядь, да. — Тон Занзас неуловимо меняется. — Конечно, глаз. 

— А Пони почему молчит? — уперто спрашивает Сквало. — И почему ты в его рубашке? Неужели без романтики обошлось?

— Ну тут как, — говорит Занзас. — Вопрос спорный. Мне оторвал ворот вонгольский пиздюк. Ну этот, правая рука. К которому Бел ревнует. 

Дино подливает себе портвейна. 

— Пони, — цедит сквозь зубы Сквало, наклоняясь вперед. — А что там с другими историями? Ты же знаешь, да, что бухаешь и молчишь уже час? 

— Да нихуя я не молчу, — Дино передергивает плечами. — Сквало, ну сам посуди. У меня сидит Гокудера. У них какие-то непонятки с Ямамото. 

— Да какие непонятки, — морщится Сквало, — я уже рассказывал про фотографии? 

— Неоднократно, — качает головой Занзас — и снова скалится.

Нестерпимо, ярко, болезненно. Дино шибает в висок, и он не может понять, то ли слишком пьян, то ли слишком трезв. 

— Так что там? 

— Сам знаешь, — говорит Занзас. — Гокудера пропал, я поперся его искать, чтобы Цуна не впал в истерику…

— А то у меня Такеши не в истерике, — вдруг холодно и обычно говорит Сквало. 

Переживает, значит. 

— Мы же отзвонились, — уточняет Дино, — до того, как поехали к Бьякуранчику. 

Выражение лица Сквало бесценно. 

— Ну да. Передал ему, где прячется зазноба. 

— Я надеюсь, он не поехал ко мне? — спрашивает Дино, чувствуя, как ухает куда-то желудок. 

— Не поехал, хотя собирался. Я отсоветовал. 

— Супербия, ты портишь детям малину? — ухмыляется Занзас. 

Дино не успевает спохватиться, а у горла Занзаса уже лезвие. 

— Во-первых, я тебе не… 

Дино поднимается на ноги — разнимать, конечно, ему. 

— Ты с Мукуро не так разговаривал, — скалится Занзас. 

Да блядь, самоубийца чертов. Может, Дино поцеловать его хочет.

— Брейк, брейк, — морщится он.

Занзас и Сквало с большим интересом смотрят на него. Отвлеклись от разборок. Удивительное качество, а их все считают последними раздолбаями. 

— Ну? — говорит Дино. — Ты будешь рассказывать?

— Как вы меня заебали, — Сквало качает головой, скрещивает руки на груди, и волосы перекатываются с плеча на плечо. — Что мне ответить на это?

— Правду, только правду и ничего кроме правды, — улыбается Дино. 

Меч убран, а Занзас больше не держится за пистолеты. Дино снова мажет глазами по его тонкой талии, и ему хочется убиться. 

— У правды есть цена, — говорит Сквало. 

— Ну? Удиви нас, Супербия, — скалится Занзас. 

— Если ты еще раз назовешь меня Супербией, я порублю тебя на фарш. 

— Ты не станешь расстраивать Пони. А вообще, мое сердце разбито. Почему это вонгольский опездол имеет право называть тебя Супербией, да еще томно прожигать в тебе дыру взглядом, а я как неродной, получается? Сквало, я убит. 

Меч очень быстро встает на место, и Занзас едва принимает удар на скрещенные пистолеты. 

Уебки, думает Дино. Суки блядские. 

Воздух разрезает свист кнута. 

* * * 

_Сквало забирается в пустой Кокуё-лэнд на другом конце света. Впечатление эта махина производит удручающее. Он не очень знает, где искать Рокудо Мукуро, но шибанутый придурок с тонфами подсказывает ему один вариант. Вся Вонгола разъехалась на каникулы, и если у Мукуро есть какое-то подобие дома, то здесь, в Японии._

_— Капитан, что-то больно на вас смотреть, ох-ох, — раздается откуда-то из угла._

_Сквало моргает и наконец видит Франа в пижамных штанах и растянутой майке._

_— Ты же у нас в Варии._

_— Или все так думают, — важно кивает Фран. — Я не обязан отчитываться._

_Не обязан он, только подумать._

_— Если вы ищете учителя, то надо было раньше._

_Сквало даже вздрагивает и бешено смотрит на слегка сутулое дитя._

_— Капитан, я не в том смысле. Просто вы разбили ему сердце, ох-ох._

_Сквало в одно движение выбрасывает меч вперед._

_— Да что так нервничать, пишите адрес, — зевает Фран._

* * * 

Дино подъезжает к дому поздно ночью, и ему почти сразу что-то не нравится. Он понимает, что именно, только несколько секунд спустя. Слишком светло. Ему бы сейчас не помешала дружеская помощь, но Занзас отправился спать. За несколько минут до того Сквало разъебал об пол какую-то антикварную вазу, обозвал их мудаками и тоже ушел. 

Занзас выглядит бодрым, но Дино говорит, что поедет.

Дино делает последний поворот к дому; глаза слипаются, голова болит. Он ненавидит водить пьяным, но ехать тут от силы пять километров по пустынным и в дневное время дорогам. 

— Оставайся, Каваллоне, — говорит Занзас, будто колеблясь. — Во-первых, мы можем перетереть кости Супербии. Во-вторых, ты нормально выжрал, нам только аварий не хватало. 

И тут Дино коротит. Он не может не уехать — черт его знает почему. 

— Выветрилось, — он пробует пройти по прямой. 

И правда нормально — главное, не заснуть. 

— Жалко, — говорит Занзас. — Перетрем в другой раз. 

И Дино едет. 

И-ди-от.

В окнах дома полыхают огни, загораются и гаснут вспышки. Дино смотрит на это, как на восьмое чудо света. В кармане шевелится мобильный. 

— Пони, — говорит Сквало в ухо. — Доехал? 

Жалко, что не Занзас.

— Да. 

— Я хотел сказать, что мы тут потеряли Ямамото. Как думаешь, он не…

Дино почти роняет трубку. Сейчас он видит, что на втором этаже рванул динамит и полоснуло серебряным по воздуху. Переубивают друг друга. 

— Перезвоню, разнять бы, — охуело бросает Дино и вылетает из машины. 

Когда он добирается до второго этажа, драка в самом разгаре. Сцепились даже Ури и Джиро, а от холла остались одни воспоминания. Людей не видно, всех, наверное, вытолкал Ромарио, и то хорошо. 

Такеши злой и сосредоточенный, и Дино пока не может сориентироваться в происходящем. Нападают они по очереди, у Хаято тонкий порез на плече, Такеши слегка закопченный. 

На окне загораются шторы. 

Дино стоит и смотрит, как завороженный. Дерутся малолетние придурки красиво и по-взрослому, и на Дино накатывает сферическое отчаяние. 

— Блядь, — кратко говорит Занзас, отрывая шторы вместе с карнизом и в два счета затаптывая огонь длинными ногами в тяжелых ботинках. — Ребят! Вы поебаться не пробовали? 

Он прыгает и в один счет сшибает Ямамото по диагонали. Дино отмирает и щелкает кнутом, и вот уже красный, как рак, Хаято спеленут по рукам и ногам, осталось только динамит забрать. Он не может поверить и не может даже глаз поднять, ему стыдно, что не справился с ситуацией, стыдно, что позволил бы придуркам переубивать друг друга. 

Дино все-таки отрывает взгляд от пола, придерживая Хаято. Занзас деловито поднимает Такеши, но биту не возвращает. Дино рисуется очень симпатичная картина, Занзас с битой, легкий и очень… бандитский, а потом время наконец-то идет вперед. Хаято бьется в руках, и Дино его встряхивает. 

— Охуели, — говорит он. 

Поехал за мной, думает он. 

— Каваллоне, пизде-е-е-ец, — Занзас демонстративно осматривается. — Это тебе кругленькую сумму выкладывать, между прочим. 

Такеши предпринимает попытку вырваться, но зря он так. Занзас его здоровее и выше. 

— Да ты удавишь его, уебок! — рявкает Хаято. 

— Каваллоне, — говорит Занзас удивленно. — Я не думал, что это скажу, но нам нужны воспитательные меры. Давай встретимся у тебя в кабинете — скажем, минут через пять. 

Не выпуская Такеши, он твердо идет по направлению к ванной. 

Дино наконец понимает, о чем он, и тащит Хаято в свою, пихает под душ и включает ледяную воду. 

Спустя пять минут они с Хаято спокойно заходят в кабинет. 

Картина им открывается потрясающая. В кресле Дино, закинув ноги на стол, царственно восседает Занзас. Такеши сидит рядом с очень несчастным видом. Волосы мокрые, выглядит вменяемо. 

— Бля, — хрипло говорит Хаято, — а я думал, они нас отпиздят. 

Занзас закатывает глаза и откидывается на спинку. Красные и оранжевые перья будто освещают его смуглую шею. Дино кажется, что в будущем он ее целовал. Или не было такого?

Такеши хранит загадочное молчание. 

— Вас бы надо отпиздить, — с усилием говорит Дино. — Но мы маленьких не обижаем, и не надо тут вскидываться. Вы мне полдома разнесли, идиоты, а что до того инцидента с кольцами — всем, мягко говоря, было непросто. 

— Да ладно, Каваллоне, — хмыкает Занзас, — тогда я бы их правда переубивал. Но сейчас обвыкся, знаешь, как родные стали. Ну и кто пиздит своих мелких. 

Он встает с кресла и церемонно кивает Дино, садись, мол. 

— У меня очень странное ощущение, — делится Хаято. — Что это мы тут два мудака, а вы типа хорошие. Дино, ты не принимай на свой счет, но просто Занзас… 

— А что Занзас, — медленно говорит Дино, садясь в кресло, — если бы не Занзас, вы бы весь дом мне разнесли, а я так охуел, что не знал, как вас разнимать. Так что не надо валить все с больной головы на здоровую. 

Дино насквозь прошивает взглядом, и он поднимает глаза. Занзас едва заметно улыбается. 

— Что там с людьми? — спрашивает он. 

— Потихоньку заселяются обратно, руины холла разберут с утра. 

Занзас осторожно тыкает Такеши в бок: 

— Так. Вы рассказывать вообще собираетесь?

— Поссорились, — буркает Хаято. — И я помогу. И возмещу. 

— Я тоже помогу, — кивает Такеши. 

— Поссорились, значит, — недобро говорит Занзас. — По поводу? Я понял историю так, что наш Ураган распсиховался, де, Дождь его не любит. 

— Занзас, — не может удержаться Дино, — ну вот не зря Бел тебя ревнует. Твой Ураган — это принц. Его Высочество Бельфегор. И Сквало, как мы помним, любит точно не его. 

Занзас смотрит на него — и будто гладит взглядом, даже не пытается огрызнуться.

Дино тонет, тонет, тонет.

И немножко горит. 

* * * 

_Рокудо Мукуро играет в казино в рулетку и, судя по огромной куче фишек, лежащих перед ним, лениво выигрывает. Зачем только Сквало таскался в Японию? Все время был под самым носом. Когда-то Сквало слышал, что усилия идут в плюс, чем больше стараний, тем лучше результат, но он знает, что все это — скорбная и грустная фигня для трудяг и лузеров._

_Сегодня Мукуро для разнообразия одет в белоснежный костюм, под которым хрустит ярко-синяя рубашка. Сквало прикидывает в уме, что они как негатив (белые волосы, черное, красное), и садится за стол._

_Мукуро поднимает взгляд — далеко не сразу, — а подняв, не опускает. Сквало мог бы поклясться, что он сильно удивлен. Сквало пожимает плечами._

_Он ставит все на зеро, и Мукуро поддерживает._

_Какая смешная глупость._

* * * 

— И что мы будем с ними делать? — тоскливо спрашивает Дино. 

Он почти уверен, что у Занзаса нет ответа, но в пять утра надо как-то поддерживать беседу. 

Занзас закатывает рукава на его рубашке, черт побери, на его, его рубашке, перехватывает взгляд, ведет подбородком, замедляется, потом продолжает. Останавливается выше локтя и замирает. У Занзаса красивые руки с длинными пальцами и рисунком вен. Тот легко переплетается со шрамами. 

У Дино замирает сердце. Всегда так делает, когда Занзас напоминает ему о восьми годах. Наверное, в свои шестнадцать Занзас бы его просто послал, да и не думал Дино в четырнадцать, ни о чем не думал. 

— Я даже не буду говорить, Каваллоне, что ты на меня залипаешь. Молчу, честное слово. В противном случае в окно ввалится Ромарио с тревожными вестями, в дверь — твой идиот-ученик с каким-нибудь закодированным сообщением из Вонголы. Обреченность. 

Дино смотрит на улыбку на губах Занзаса и хочет спросить, почему обреченность, но вместо этого вспоминает, что не стоял таким уж столбом на тех самых танцах. Сетчатку даже жжет от того, что он никогда не видел и никогда не увидит. Это ужасно грустно. 

— Почему мы вспоминаем? — говорит Дино. — Почему сейчас? Времени ведь прошла куча. 

— Я еще не ответил, что мы с ними будем делать, — спокойно говорит Занзас, и Дино поражается: он ведь никогда не говорит спокойно. — Мыльная опера, бля. 

— Мне кажется, Такеши не то чтобы равнодушен к Хаято. 

— Да мне тоже много чего кажется, — кивает Занзас. — Но как видишь, они предпочитают драться.

Дино смотрит в пол и чувствует себя идиотом, хотя казалось бы, это не он тут преобразует чувства в драку. Он вообще ни во что их не преобразует. Самое ужасное, что Занзас тоже, кажется, никогда не шагнет за этот порог. 

В целом, это умно и правильно.

— А хороший конец света был, — вздыхает Дино. 

Занзас на мгновение прикрывает глаза. Ресницы у него густые, острыми черными стрелками. Да блядь. Дино трет взмокшую шею рукой, почти наверняка оставляя следы. 

— Охуительный. Все думали, что сдохнут, все. Ну раз даже Сквало признался Мукуро. 

— Супербия, — поправляет Дино, не выдерживает и морщит нос. 

Занзас смотрит на него и улыбается. 

У ног Занзаса мычат. 

Дино закатывает глаза и наконец смотрит на связанного Хаято, потом переводит взгляд на валяющегося под ногами Такеши. 

— Говорить будем? — твердо спрашивает он. — Я знаю, дядя Дино добрый и вообще, но серьезно, разнесли полдома, да никак успокаиваться не хотели. Вы что, думали, мы с вами не справимся? Такеши, ты правда считал, что я не скручу тебя? 

— Они самоуверенные и на адреналине, — мягко кивает Занзас. — А дом давай тебе отреставрируем, я знаю…

— Ненавижу ремонт, — говорит Дино. 

— Поживешь в Варии. Все равно наш придурок отправится искать Мукуро, — с томной хрипотцой произносит Занзас. 

Теперь трагические звуки издает Такеши. 

— Ну, — говорит Занзас. — Попробуем вытащить кляпы? Если что, пустим их в расход, скажем, что переубивали друг друга. 

— Может, сразу? Если честно, ужасно хочется спать. 

— Как скажешь, Каваллоне. Твое слово для меня закон. 

Мычание становится оглушительным. 

Дино очень, очень хочет знать, зачем Занзас поехал за ним следом. 

* * *

_— Ты проиграл, — говорит Мукуро._

_Сквало очень хочется смеяться, впервые за долгие месяцы ада под названием "Бьякуран"._

_— Ты тоже, — кивает он. — Целую кучу денег просадил._

_— Ну я же не виноват, что кто-то не может проследить развитие событий на ход вперед._

_Теперь это так называется?_

_— Мне стало жаль тебя, Супербия. Какая дурацкая фраза вышла, с твоим-то именем. Ну хорошо, Супербия, ты вроде бы не любишь красивые жесты так сильно. Или я ошибаюсь?_

_— Я суеверен, — вдруг говорит Сквало. — Убыло-прибыло, сам понимаешь._

_— Это глупость, — Мукуро склоняет голову набок и вдруг звонко смеется. — Неужели и правда из-за меня?_

_Сквало пожимает плечами, и Мукуро его целует._

_Скорее, из-за этого._

* * * 

— Я знаю, кто это сделал, — объявляет Хаято. 

— А я не хотел, чтобы он рассказывал Дино, — очень непонятно объясняет Такеши. 

— Каваллоне, давай вернемся к разговору про убийство, мы зря его оставили, — говорит Занзас. 

— Полшестого, — качает головой Дино. — Не могу, устал. Дино старый, Дино надо спать. Мы съездили к Бьякурану, так что мне неинтересны ваши бредни про… 

— Эспозито, — уверенно говорит Хаято. — Это не Бьякуран, это Эспозито. 

Дино с трудом припоминает мелкую семью откуда-то с севера Италии. 

— Нахера это Эспозито? — ощутимо напрягается Занзас. 

— У тебя хотели спросить, — Хаято растирает запястья. — Ты же с ними дела вел. 

Дино и правда устал от откровений этого дня. Что за Эспозито? Почему он так, в конце концов, каменеет, будто его только что кнутом огрели? 

Стоп.

— Это что, те придурки, с которыми сцепился, когда... ну? — уточняет Дино. 

Занзас поднимает на него глаза и очень мрачно кивает. За всем не уследишь, и, пока Дино возился с раненым Сквало, Занзас умудрился влипнуть в крупные неприятности. Дино не может себе этого простить.

— Каким образом? — спрашивает Занзас. — Ямамото, следующий вопрос к тебе. 

— Они разрабатывают оружие, — говорит Хаято. — Я сидел тут и вспоминал, кто вообще на такое способен. Ну и вычитал у себя в записной книжке, что Эспозито занимаются воздействием Пламени на психику. Сделал пару звонков, узнал про конфликт с Занзасом… Проще некуда. 

— Шито белыми нитками, — констатирует Занзас. — Ссоры ссорами, а Вонголу они вряд ли облучают. 

— И я про то же, — вдруг отчаянно кивает Такеши. — Только этого нам сейчас и не хватало, и так крыша едет. 

— Объяснитесь — перестанет, — почти рычит Дино, и Занзас смотрит на него чуть удивленно. — А уж Эспозито оставьте нам. 

— Опездолы, — снисходительно говорит Занзас. — Слышали, что Дино сказал? Чистосердечное признание… 

— Ну да, конечно, — резко дергается с места Хаято. — Я в будущем признался, и что? Всю последнюю битву чувствовал себя полным идиотом. 

— Ну и чего отморозился-то, — бросает Такеши. — Я виноват, что тебе через день ничего не нужно оказалось? Учитель был понастойчивее. 

Хаято так таращит глаза, что Дино слегка пугается. 

— Сквало? — быстро уточняет он. 

— Ну! А то вы забыли, как он подходит к Мукуро и спрашивает: как к тебе подкатить, если ты в банке, а Мукуро ему такой, сверкая глазами, да нет, не в банке! — бурно жестикулирует Такеши. 

Повисает тяжелое молчание. 

— Вот это подробности, — Занзас мрачно хмыкает.

— А он раз — и без банки, — не сдерживается Дино. 

— Да не говори. Мелкие, а вы не подумали, что у всех по-своему? Судя по роже Гокудеры, он пиздец как не в курсе, что ты после победы валялся у его ног. 

— А где еще? — обиженно говорит Такеши. — Я в него втрескался, как увидел. 

— Когда-когда? — зачем-то уточняет Дино. 

— Ну в первый раз, в школе! — искренне возмущается Такеши. 

Хаято роняет сразу три связки динамита. Надо же, а вроде обыскали, пока вязали. Хоть поджечь не успел.

— Бейсбольный придурок! — Он немножко краснеет. 

Занзас бодро пихает его в спину, потом делает два шага до Дино и кивает в сторону двери. 

— Если они сожгут мне кабинет… — начинает было Дино. 

— Новый с меня, — кивает Занзас. — Пошли.

* * * 

_— Супербия, — говорит Мукуро. — Что-то не так?_

_— Нормально, — досадливо отмахивается Сквало._

_Так, да не так. Сквало знает, что заморачиваться несуществующими проблемами — последнее дело, но пересилить себя не может._

_— Ну да, — смеется Мукуро и поднимает пальцами его подбородок. — А то я не вижу, когда мой восхитительный император мечей загоняется на ровном месте._

_Сквало безмолвствует. Он пока что не привык к нежностям со стороны Мукуро._

_— Что стряслось?_

_— Да блин, — Сквало вырывается из тонких пальцев. — Ты думаешь о прошлом?_

_— А смысл?_

_— Понятно, — Сквало мотает головой. — Да, так лучше._

_— Нет. Расскажи._

_Сквало почти уверен, что пожалеет:_

_— Он… то есть я. В мире, где Бьякуран побежден. Я никогда не подкачу к тебе._

_Сквало думает, что сморозил очередную глупость, но Мукуро улыбается ласково и озадаченно:_

_— А ведь ты прав._

* * * 

— Господин Дино. 

Дино просыпается с трудом, но быстро. В дверях комнаты стоит Ромарио, и Дино хочется, чтобы на его месте был… 

— Каваллоне, сколько можно спать? — спрашивает Занзас, появляясь за плечом Ромарио. — Еще и будить тебя нельзя. 

— У меня стойкое дежавю, — говорит Дино. — Ромарио, спасибо, все в порядке. 

Занзас заходит к нему в комнату и усаживает на маленький диван в углу, смотрит на Дино. 

— Прикрыться? — уточняет Дино, не особенно стесняясь, и рассматривает собственную татуировку. 

Занзас полыхает глазами. 

Ровно в этот момент дверь снова открывается, и в комнату заглядывают взъерошенные и счастливые Хаято и Такеши. 

— Дино-сан, — говорит Такеши, — вы извините, мы починим холл. 

Хаято красноречиво молчит. 

Судя по тому, что Занзас пялится куда-то в потолок, он уже заебался тормозить на самом интересном. Дино тоже. 

— Мы поедем к Эспозито, — обещает Такеши. 

— Мусор, не надо. Я разберусь, — тяжело замечает Занзас. 

Хаято почти подпрыгивает. Видимо, Занзаса он не заметил. Очаровательно. 

На шее у него бледнеют засосы. Такеши хорош — не то чтобы Дино в этом сомневался. 

— Нам-то что тогда делать? — удивленно спрашивает Такеши. 

— Трахаться, — веско отвечает Занзас. 

Дино разводит руками из кровати — что тут еще добавить. 

Хаято и Такеши мнутся еще несколько секунд, что-то говорят на прощание и исчезают. 

— Я не понимаю, — заявляет Занзас. — Как? Стоит помянуть… 

— Меня в голом виде? — поднимает брови Дино. 

— Вроде того, — кивает Занзас. — И кто-то обязательно приходит. 

— В будущем не приходили.

— Да заняты все были. А сейчас? Малолетки страдают, разносят полхолла, и… 

— Занзас, скажи еще, что ты за них не рад, — смеется Дино, потягиваясь. 

Фраза ставит Занзаса в тупик. 

— Да не особенно? — говорит он. — Я не в курсе, что надо радоваться. А, ладно, Каваллоне, ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь. 

Дино действительно знает его весьма прилично. Дино в курсе, что он рад. Дино снова потягивается. 

— У меня один вопрос, Каваллоне. 

Дино кивает. 

— Ты сегодня без пижамы спишь? — У Занзаса обманчиво спокойный тон, и Дино мгновенно натягивает одеяло почти до ушей. 

Есть такой грех. 

— Может быть, тогда…

Фразу прерывает телефонный звонок, и Занзас замысловато ругается. 

— Может быть, тогда не надо это все продолжать? — спрашивает Дино быстро. — Не получается, сам видишь. 

Занзас берет трубку, не отводя взгляда от Дино. 

— Да, Супербия. Да. Нормально, они потрахались. Мы? Нет. Мне кажется, Каваллоне несколько против. Да. А что с Мукуро? Ты нервный какой-то стал. Нет, я не пойду на хуй. 

У Дино поднимаются брови. Так и хочется спросить — почему, но он молчит. 

— Поговорили, — объявляет Занзас, нажав на отбой. 

— И как там Мукуро?

Занзас устало разводит руками: угадай сам. Дино не в силах. 

— Плохо? Хорошо? Ужасно? 

— А ты помнишь? 

Дино задумывается, потом прикладывает пальцы к голове: своих проблем хватает. Свои проблемы Дино приучился ставить выше всего. Но тогда выходит, что Занзас — не проблема? Выходит, что значимость этой истории сильно переоценена? Осознание мучительно, и Дино с трудом возвращается к разговору.

— Я помню, что было с нами, — говорит он. 

Он хочет сказать: «Занзас, у меня так относит крышу от тебя в настоящем, что плевать на черта, на бога, плевать на будущее». Он щурится и говорит: 

— И думаю, что ты был прав с самого начала. Нам не стоит портить отношения тем, что не случилось. 

— Тем более, что оно никак не случается, — согласно кивает Занзас. 

Дино не покидает чувство, что его как-то странно наебали, но соглашается: 

— Закрываем тему? 

— Не было никакой темы, — говорит Занзас, и Дино хочется заглянуть ему в глаза, уточнить: «серьезно?». Голос у Занзаса странный. 

— Очень смутно помню Мукуро и Сквало, — констатирует Дино. — А теперь — выметайся. Я оденусь, попьем кофе и решим, что делать с Эспозито. 

Занзас кивает, бросает на Дино такой взгляд, что хочется выть, и выходит из комнаты. 

* * * 

_— Каваллоне с боссом тоже без нас не разберутся… — начинает было Сквало._

_Мукуро нервно поигрывает трезубцем. Сквало смотрит. Он, наверное, один знает о том, что Мукуро умеет нервничать. Он благодарен, что хватает мозгов понять и что Мукуро ему позволяет._

_— Я ввязываюсь только ради одного придурка, — неопределенно говорит Мукуро, сжимая пальцы (одна рука в перчатке, другая — без) на оружии._

_— Чего не сделаешь ради себя, — улыбается Сквало._

_И тут Мукуро одаривает его серьезным взглядом — и до Сквало доходит, что он ошибся._

_— Ради придурка с длинными белыми волосами, — уточняет тот._

_Сквало выдыхает, ведет головой в сторону и стучит в дверь._

* * * 

Дино не видит Занзаса, когда собирается пить кофе. Он старается не думать о чувстве потери — тяжелым камнем в груди. Дино нужно понять, кто и чем шарахнул по Вонголе и Варии так, что зацепило даже его. 

Эспозито — отличная версия, да и чутью Хаято Дино доверяет. Как можно достать Занзаса? Например, спутать мысли в голове. Довести до ручки — а заодно прототип оружия до идеала. Логично и последовательно. 

Дино звонит Хаято, выслушивает благодарности, задается десятком вопросов, молчит. Потом не выдерживает: 

— Чего вы поцапались? 

— Да ну, блин, — мгновенно серьезнеет Хаято. — А ты представляешь такое шоу, как потеря лучшего друга в прямом эфире?

О, Дино представляет. Он почти уверен, что вчера проебал лучшего друга своими руками. Вернее, не лучшего, а... Сквало тоже лучший друг, но по-другому, Сквало он не потеряет никогда. Занзас же — тонкая материя. Странно об этом думать в таких терминах, но Дино думает. И кто бы заподозрил Занзаса в умении испытывать эмоции? Дино посмотрел бы этим людям в глаза. Жаль, что он сам оказался непроходимо туп.

— И что у вас с Занзасом? 

— Хаято, вопросы задаю я. Вы все еще должны нам в общем и мне в частности. 

— Понимаю, — виновато говорит тот. — Понимаю, Дино. Я прошу прощения… 

На оставшуюся часть тирады Дино просто отключается. 

— Ага, — говорит он. — Мы поговорим об этом позже, когда окажется, что нас никто не облучает из торсионных установок. 

— Эспозито, — спохватывается Хаято. — Я никого больше не могу представить… на их месте. Легли в картинку, как родные. Идеальное попадание. 

Интуиция Неба говорит Дино, что идеальных попаданий не бывает, только — идеальные промахи. Картинка складывается пасторальная. Никаких противоречий, сплошные объяснения. 

— Скинь мне их адрес, — просит Дино. 

Через несколько минут он проверяет электронную почту, обжигается кофе, обдумывает, как быть дальше. В принципе, выходов у него два — поговорить с Занзасом (видимо, пристрелив того, кто придет им мешать). Еще можно затащить Занзаса в какой-нибудь бункер какого-нибудь Верде, чтобы точно никто не нашел. Свозить на танцы. Помочь Бьякурану устроить конец света... 

Можно поехать и разобраться с Эспозито. Дино тяжело вздыхает и еще раз проверяет адрес. Надо прокатиться, но ночь еще только наползает на горизонт, а Дино совсем не хочет спать. Дино хочет понять, что происходит и когда это что кончится. 

Дино не хочет, чтобы кончалось. Он встает с кресла, идет к бюро, открывает дверцы, выдвигает ящики, достает красивый кастомизированный глок. Занзас тогда был просто ужасен. Проиграл бой Неба, запил, долго лаялся со Сквало, сцепился с Эспозито — и все это время рулил делами Варии. Дино пропадал — долго и прицельно. Занзас с ним не разговаривал — чертов предатель, поддержал молокососов. Дино не рассказал ему, что стоять с ровным лицом и готовиться к любому исходу — та еще радость. Если Занзас не понял про Сквало, не понял, что Дино под шумок Сквало спиздил из-под судов и следствий, то зачем объяснять. Однажды, прекрасным вечером, Занзас влез к нему в окно, они подрались, и как-то так у Дино появился пресловутый глок. 

Дино морщится, прячет его за пояс и думает, что надо кого-то взять с собой. С Эспозито давно пора поговорить, они нехорошие ребята и дела ведут максимально грязно.

Ехать к ним в одиночку — большая глупость, и Дино прикидывает варианты, машинально кричит Ромарио, чтобы сегодня его не беспокоили. Спускается вниз по балконам, садится в не самую приметную свою машину, которая и припаркована-то на такой случай за воротами подальше, почти в виноградниках. 

— Один едешь? — яда в голосе Мукуро хоть отбавляй. 

Дино уже вжал тормоз и почти достал пистолет. Мукуро сидит рядом с ним, смотрит вперед и слегка улыбается. 

— Ты ошибся домом, — говорит Дино нервно. 

— Разве? — Теперь Мукуро смеется. — Поехали уже, одинокий рыцарь. 

Дино мотает головой и плавно ставит на передачу. 

* * * 

_— Я правильно понимаю? — улыбается эта шваль от уха до уха. — Великому мечнику из Варии и не менее великому иллюзионисту из Вонголы нужна помощь бедного скромного Бьякурана?_

_Сквало думает, что сейчас уебет эту суку мечом, и на этом все кончится. Он не рассчитывает, что одной рукой ему придется ловить трезубец, а второй — перехватывать Мукуро за плечо._

_— Враиии! — протестует Сквало._

_В конце концов, кто в их паре наглухо отбитый псих? Что это вообще такое? Почему он должен…_

_— Не сдержался, — объясняет Мукуро. — Извини, Супербия._

_Шваль роняет из тонких пальцев фарфоровую чашечку, Сквало готов поклясться, что нарочно._

_— Нет, ну раз дело такое, то, конечно, что делать. — С тонкой улыбкой шваль промакивает джинсы салфеткой. — Я, правда, немного проиграл в эту вашу дурацкую приставку и не совсем бог этого мира. Это жаль, мне бы хотелось видеть свои портреты на огромных зданиях… Чтобы один — да этажей в двадцать._

_— Не тот мир, — сухо бросает Мукуро. — Так вот, что ты посоветуешь?_

_— Понятия не имею, — говорит шваль. — Может, я со Сквало наедине переговорю?_

_— Конечно, — кивает Мукуро. — А еще лошадку, леденец и радугу с неба._

_Сквало делается так приятно и неловко, что он почти себя не контролирует. Это странное чувство, и он очень его боится, но пока почему-то не сбежал окончательно._

_— Есть одна семья, — говорит шваль. — И у них очень, очень интересные разработки._

* * * 

— Эспозито, понимаю, — говорит Мукуро. — А не находишь, что все очень забавно складывается? 

У Дино вместо сердца огромная дыра. Дино кажется, что протяни пальцы, и там будет пусто. Дино кажется, что давать Занзасу от ворот поворот было очень глупым поступком. Дино находит, что все складывается хреновее не придумаешь, но он бросает взгляд на Мукуро, на дорогу и улыбается. 

Мукуро тем временем деловито рассматривает собственные пальцы. 

— Я бы поспрашивал у тебя про Занзаса, но пока что не хочу пулю из красивого глока с инкрустацией. Другой вопрос: как ты думаешь, у скольких людей на Земле есть пистолет в подарок от Занзаса?

Ехать еще пару часов, они только миновали указатель на Бари. 

— У трех, — вздыхает Дино. 

— Един в трех лицах? — артистично ахает Мукуро. — Мимо. А почему ты не хочешь дать ему шанс? 

— Мукуро, послушай, — начинает Дино. — Я не хочу говорить ни о чем таком. Если уж поехал со мной, то будь добр, молчи. 

— Мне не очень интересны ваши ухаживания, — не умолкает Мукуро. — Я просто представляю себя на месте Занзаса… ай. Я знаю, что ты можешь вести одной левой, но убери глок, пожалуйста. Каваллоне, фи. А как же кнут? Ладно, ладно. Не в смысле, что ты мне нравишься. Мне нравится, к большому сожалению, ебнутый чувак с белыми волосами. И не то чтобы я сам был не ебнут. И против волос ничего не имею. Просто не понимаю, как до него достучаться. 

Дино все-таки убирает глок, делает вдох и кладет вторую руку на руль. 

— Достучись как в будущем. 

Мукуро вздыхает: 

— Я очень мало вспомнил нового. И понимаешь, в чем дело, до меня достучался твой друг, а не наоборот. 

Что еще за пиздеж, тоскливо думает Дино. 

— В прямом смысле. Начал с прекрасных вопросов про то, как бы со мной замутить, если я в банке. А я уже был не в банке. Он слегка струсил. Я психанул. Он гонялся за мной по миру, будто я очередной мечник из его списка. 

— Есть такое, — говорит Дино, не переставая, впрочем, охуевать. 

— Мне кажется, это не очень правильно. 

— И ты поэтому за ним шатаешься и страдаешь? 

Мукуро легко толкает его в бок локтем. Дино вздыхает: 

— А то я слепой и не вижу. Понравилось будущее, да? Ну сбеги от него сейчас. 

— Повторяться — удел посредственностей, — надменно говорит Мукуро. 

Дино закатил бы глаза, но надо смотреть на дорогу. 

— Конец света что-то в нем пробудил, — говорит Мукуро. — Я не знаю что. И как этого добиться без конца света. 

У Дино есть одна версия. 

Она дурацкая. 

— Вы-то с Занзасом просто дураки, — рассуждает Мукуро. — Но мы умные. 

Дино жмет на тормоз так, что фиат визжит шинами, и поворачивается к Мукуро. 

— Во-первых, не зли меня. Во-вторых, я могу поспорить, что идиоты в этой истории не мы. 

— Кошечка с собачкой? — хмурит лоб Мукуро. — Ну они вообще недалекие. То есть Хаято твой обожаемый, конечно, мозг. Но не в вопросе отношений. 

— А ты никогда не думал, что можешь кем-то восхищаться и при этом — доверять этому же человеку, — быстро говорит Дино. — Для тебя вообще сюрприз, что кого-то можно не ненавидеть. Любовь на расстоянии — красивая штука. Но вот беда, Сквало слишком зарекомендовал себя верностью. 

Дино плетет невесть что, по наитию. Была у них, конечно, история. Мукуро тогда серьезно вляпался, и на подмогу ему прилетел Сквало. Сквало так поступил бы с любым из Вонголы… и это, наверное, и было решающим. 

Мукуро поднимает на него взгляд, и Дино понимает, что попал в точку. Лучше бы расстрелял из глока. Теперь еще пристраивать этих двоих, а он даже не понимает, что думает об этом всем Сквало. 

— Ты поехал один, — вдруг говорит Мукуро, — потому что хочешь отомстить? 

Дорога сливается в пятно, несмотря на разметку. 

— Отомстить? — удивляется Дино. — Кому и за что?

Мукуро слишком долго молчит. 

— Мстить можно только самому себе, — говорит Дино. — Я, видимо, этим и занимаюсь. 

— Один. Такой человек один во всем мире. 

Дино непонятливо трясет головой. 

— Подарочный глок от Занзаса есть только у тебя, — повторяет Мукуро. — И я думал, ты знаешь эту историю. Мне рассказал Кёя. Нас тогда сильно интересовала Вария… да вы все нас очень интересовали. В общем, Занзас вызвал Джакомо Эспозито на поединок и попал в ловушку. Не особенно красивая история получилась. Говорят, они несколько часов его колошматили. Естественно, Девятый запретил карательные операции. Супербия тогда едва вышел из больницы и ужасно психовал. 

Дино чувствует, как внутри все смерзается в противный комок льда. 

— Неужели не в курсе? — Теперь в голосе Мукуро ни намека на смех. — Я был уверен в обратном. 

— Занзас хороший, — неизвестно зачем говорит Дино. — То есть… это относительное понятие, но… 

— Можешь не рассказывать, — легко бросает Мукуро. — Я тогда много лез на рожон. Мне шестнадцать было. 

Дино чувствует, что сейчас удивится — и не прогадывает. 

— Подкатил к Супербии. Предложил организовать нападение на Эспозито. Мол, обставим все так, что никто и не заподозрит. Ты бы его видел.

Дино видит не Сквало, а как в темноте правый глаз Мукуро загорается красным.

— Ему очень хотелось согласиться. Но он сказал мне, чтобы я проваливал. И объяснил, что не может ставить Занзаса под удар. Я тогда понял, что такое настоящая верность. 

— Значит, с моментом ошибся, — говорит Дино себе под нос. 

Насчет Сквало, впрочем, кое-что проясняется.

— Сквало… ценит уникальность. И у него свой путь, путь меча. 

— Будь он неладен. Я знаю. Но я никогда не понимал, что это значит для меня лично, — говорит Мукуро. — Я иногда думаю, что вся его жизнь сводится к победам и редкому сну. 

— С Занзасом та же фигня. 

— Сна больше, — говорит Мукуро после паузы. — Много лет прошло. А у Варии алиби. 

Дино кивает головой и хмыкает. 

* * * 

_— Они смешные, — говорит Сквало, разгоняя фиолетовый дым руками._

_Мукуро просто улыбается в ответ._

_— Ехать скоро, да? — спрашивает Сквало._

_— Успеваем, — кивает Мукуро. — Я вот чего боюсь…_

_— Да?_

_— Я запуганный был._

_— А я совсем кретин._

_— Ну что же, тогда должны разобраться._

_Сегодня вечеринка в честь плохих решений, которые свели Дино и Занзаса. Сквало слегка тревожно, за себя, не за Мукуро, но он сделал все, что мог._

_— Мукуро? — зовет он._

_Мукуро появляется на пороге с громадной безвкусной вазой в руках._

_Дино и Занзас убьют их._

_Сквало хохочет как не в себя._

* * * 

Дино просыпается, когда дверь его спальни влетает в стену. Интересно, бывает ли чувство виденного дважды? Он протирает глаза. 

На пороге маячит Занзас. Взъерошенный и очень злой. Дино стонет и прикрывает глаза рукой. Это все немного сложно — настолько Занзас прекрасен и ослепителен. Обреченность. Об-ре-чен-ность.

— Босс, — начинает Ромарио, — могу я? 

— Все в порядке, — Дино бесстыже тянется за майкой, лежащей на полу. 

Поспать удалось немного, но пока что он чувствует прилив бодрости. 

— Ты где был прошлой ночью? — чеканит Занзас по слогам — и захлопывает за собой дверь. 

Дино снова видит все, близко, долбаный мираж на ладони: танцы, поцелуи, объятия. 

— Спал, — пожимает плечами он. 

На Занзасе темно-синяя рубашка, и Дино думает, что ему в кои-то веки не идет. Цветовая гамма Мукуро — или даже самого Дино. Занзас кусает губу — почти до крови, и Дино не понимает, из-за чего. Он не двигается с места, только смотрит. Все равно сейчас кто-то вломится и все полетит к черту.

Об-ре-чен. 

— Эспозито мертвы. Все трое, — говорит Занзас. 

Удивил так удивил. 

— Как? — делает большие глаза Дино. — Что произошло?

— Не надо притворяться пай-мальчиком, — с наездом произносит Занзас. 

О, Дино не пай-мальчик. Дино — умный мальчик, а это из совсем другой сказки. Он внимательно следит, как Занзас мечется из стороны в сторону. Разъяренный. Усталый. Снова юный. Взволнованный? 

— Ты убил их, — настаивает Занзас. 

— Каким образом? — Дино сладко потягивается и закладывает руки за голову, прислоняется к изголовью.

Занзас замирает и жадно скользит по нему взглядом. 

Дино лень все сразу. Дино лень даже думать. 

Он цепляется за вырез рубашки Занзаса и бесстыже пялится. Все равно не судьба, так хоть что-то. Цвет ужасает. 

— Дорога туда-обратно. — Кадык на шее гуляет туда-сюда, и Дино откровенно любуется. — Шесть часов. Скорее, пять, но я округляю. Час на разговор. Ты ведь даже поспать успел. 

Занзас, конечно, прав, но знать об этом ему необязательно. 

Как там говорят о Дино? Не умеет быть верным? Пусть говорят дальше. 

— Я не выходил из дома и выспался, — лениво улыбается он. 

Разговор в кои-то веки волнует кровь. 

— Гокудера растрепал, что ты просил адрес. Вчера, — бросает Занзас. 

— Было такое, — кивает Дино. — Поздно вечером. Собирался сегодня взять народ и сгонять к ним. Кстати, оружие нашли? 

Дино знает, что это не они. Установку украли почти два года назад. 

— Нихрена не нашли. И дом сгорел.

— Они вроде давно напрашивались. — Дино от души зевает и снова потягивается. — Ну и хорошо, что так совпало. 

— Ты знал, что случилось? — Занзас смотрит в пол и не поднимает глаз. 

Глок лежит разобранный на законном месте. И даже патронов рядом — правильное количество. 

Признайся ему, — сказал Мукуро, когда Дино вышел из дома. 

Для ребенка, выросшего где-то среди экспериментов над людьми, он слишком хорошо понимает чувства и мотивации. 

— Я вызвал Джакомо Эспозито на поединок, — говорит Занзас. — Я был идиот, хотел на ком-то сорваться. Попал в ловушку. Он с братцами пиздил меня до вечера, но в целом… 

У Дино перед глазами — горящий дом. Признайся, — повторяет Мукуро. 

— В целом, это я нарвался. Искал драку, нашел козлов, кто виноват. 

— Ты же не абы кого вызвал на поединок, — говорит Дино спокойно-преспокойно, будто ничего такого не произошло. — Они уже тогда подрезали Вонголу, где могли. Они торговали людьми. Ты зря пошел один, вот и все. 

— Просто кто-то был ужасно занят с малолетками. 

Дино вскидывает на него глаза. Это несправедливый упрек. И Занзас об этом знает. Он знает, что Дино умудрился сохранить хорошие отношения с Девятым и что благодаря этому… 

— Пошел на хуй, — говорит Дино. 

— С удовольствием, — говорит Занзас горячо, и это звучит дьявольски непристойно. 

— Нахера ты мне это говоришь? — спрашивает Дино. — Чтобы — что? 

— Расшевелить тебя? — Занзас сбрасывает пиджак и ослабляет и без того спадающий галстук. 

— Лучше бы кофе принес.

Занзас смотрит на него, прикусывает губу и уходит. 

Следующие две минуты Дино ругает себя последними словами.

* * * 

_— Не находишь, что мы погорячились с вазой, Супербия? — улыбается Мукуро._

_Они сидят на протекающем чердаке тренировочного корпуса Варии, пока вокруг носится дохрена придурков с разными типами пламени — им ужасно хочется получить хороший виски в подарок от Занзаса. На чердаке тесно, и они притерлись боками._

_— Отлично вышло._

_— Нас может найти Фран, — улыбается Мукуро, протягивает руку и гладит Сквало по щеке._

_— Главное, чтобы он не сплоховал, — вздыхает Сквало._

_— Послушай, мы и так им очень сильно помогли, — смеется Мукуро. — Они не дебилы._

_— Не блещем, но сойдем, — значительно кивает Фран, появляясь из иллюзии. — ОНИ ТУТ!_

* * * 

Через две минуты пятнадцать секунд в комнату возвращается Занзас. На маленьком подносе у него кофе и выпечка. Дино не знает, что сказать. 

Занзас ставит поднос рядом с ним, ползет взглядом по татуировке, отворачивается, отходит, чем-то шуршит в бюро. 

Дино берет чашку. Глок на месте. Патроны на месте. Признайся. 

— Просто так вынести всех Эспозито, — говорит Занзас. — мог бы кто-то очень сильный. Но я не понимаю, кто. Видишь ли, в них стреляли. Не очень-то и понятно, было использовано Пламя — или нет. 

Он поворачивается к Дино. Дино по-прежнему пьет кофе. В руках у Занзаса коробка с глоком. Смотрит он снова куда-то в район татуировки. 

— Погоди. — Занзас вдруг делает шаг назад, будто его толкнули, склоняет голову набок. 

Ставит коробку на полку не глядя. 

Признайся.

— Сука. 

Дино допивает кофе в один обжигающий глоток. 

— Почти надурил ведь. 

— Ты о чем? — спрашивает Дино спокойно. 

Занзас не говорит ни слова в ответ. Он вдруг пересекает комнату в два широких шага, влетает на кровать и умопомрачительно целует Дино — так, что тот забывает обо всем. 

В голове у него бьется одна мысль — рубашку, оказывается, можно снять, и вот тогда все будет хорошо и правильно. 

Дино закрывает глаза и целует Занзаса в ответ. 

Занзас на секунду отстраняется, и Дино мгновенно ведет вслед за ним, тянет, как за фантомной болью. 

— А если кто-то войдет? — спрашивает он, и получается тяжелый, хриплый шепот. 

— Мне похуй, Каваллоне. 

Дино распахивает глаза. Занзас — близко-близко, и это, кажется, надолго. Дино пока не знает, нужно ли признаваться в каких-то чувствах, но это все поправимо и решаемо. 

— Кажется, ты сломал наше проклятие, — улыбается он и протягивает левую руку, кладет ладонь на шею, трогает пальцами смуглую кожу, и Занзас — Занзас, босс Варии — подставляется, позволяет гладить. 

— Не было его, Дино. 

Занзас смотрит на него. 

— Как ты узнал? 

Губы Занзаса касаются его запястья, ведут по татуировке выше, обжигают. Потом Занзас отстраняется и говорит: 

— Ну вот же. 

Дино долго смотрит на сплетения Пламени, пока наконец не замечает пятно то ли от оружейной смазки, то ли от пороха, то ли от всего вместе. Черт, и как только разглядел-то. 

— Я не… 

Дино хочет сказать очень многое. Занзас вскидывает на него такой взгляд, что у Дино внутри все переворачивается, и легко кивает.

Поэтому, когда в окно вваливаются Ламбо, Фран и Сквало, Дино не пытается никого убить.

— Предатель! — кипятится Ламбо. — Только… не… 

— Вы не знаете, где учитель? — спрашивает Фран. 

Молчит один Сквало, словно воды в рот набрал. 

— Дети, вы охуели? — резко спрашивает Занзас. — Вы какого хера Акулу скрутили?

— Он не настоящий, — по слогам говорит Ламбо. — Фаль-шив-ка. 

— Доппельгангер, — уверенно произносит Фран. 

— Я не доппельгангер, — легко бросает Сквало. — Каваллоне, босс, смотрю, у вас все неплохо. Ну и чудесно. Можно я возьму гранату маленького бычка и отправлюсь к себе? Меня там заждались. 

— А что вы делаете в одной кровати? — деловито спрашивает Фран. 

Для десятилетки он невыносим. 

— Спали, наверное, — объясняет Ламбо. — Что еще в кровати делать? 

Дино хочет сказать, что игры играми, а Сквало… но видит незнакомый медальон на шее и пару свежих старых шрамов. 

— Ты из будущего, — опережает его Занзас. 

— Поразительная наблюдательность, босс, как обычно, — слегка насмешливо улыбается Сквало. — Только теперь это параллельный мир. Будущее у вас другое. И мне бы неплохо поспешить. 

До Дино доходит не сразу, но доходит. 

— Не Бьякуран. Не Эспозито. Но… как? Почему? 

Ламбо поигрывает фиолетовой гранатой, и, даже скрученный, Сквало вот-вот ее перехватит.

Занзас бросает быстрый взгляд на Дино и ничего не делает. 

— Мы с Мукуро решили, что нас не поймают, и тогда вся эта история останется для вас тайной, — говорит Сквало. 

— Вы мотались в прошлое, чтобы свести себя друг с другом? — спрашивает Занзас с некоторым благоговением в голосе. 

Дино хочется орать — то ли от восторга, то ли от обыкновенной ебанутости происходящего.

— А что, плохо получилось, враи? — Сквало смеется. 

Граната пролетает в опасной близости от его пальцев.

— Но как? — быстро спрашивает Дино. — И наш Сквало не…

— Мы украли машину Эспозито — раз. Мукуро немного поколдовал с воспоминаниями — два. Вы правда думали, что на танцы ездили? 

Бах. 

— С-сука, — говорит Занзас, пока комната тонет в фиолетовом дыму. — Су-у-у-у-у-у-ука. 

— Ругаться при детях нехорошо, — говорит Фран, разгоняя дым. — Электрический бык, не расстраивайся, его надо было отпустить. Другой учитель был бы безутешен. 

В этот момент в спальню Дино уже через дверь вваливаются вооруженные до зубов Сквало и Мукуро. 

— ГДЕ, ВРАИ! — орет Сквало. 

— Разминулись, блядь! — рявкает Занзас. 

(Что характерно, не делает попыток отсесть от Дино подальше и соблюдать приличия. Хотя Дино за такое выправил бы ему челюсть.)

Мукуро скрещивает руки на груди и картинно качает головой. 

— А мы их поймали, учитель, — скучно говорит Фран. — Нам положена шоколадка. 

— И виноградный сок, — уточняет Ламбо. 

— Так это были вы, все это время, — говорит Дино. 

— Не мы, Пони, — ржет Сквало. — А придурки из параллельного мира. Некоторые воспоминания… такие дурацкие оказались. 

— В общем, догадались, ага, — говорит Мукуро. — Наш почерк, что тут скажешь. 

— А зачем ты ездил со мной к… — Дино осекается, глядя на Франа и Ламбо. 

— Да ты бы все равно поехал, страшное дело — любить босса Варии, — легко бросает Мукуро. — Ну и что бы мы делали, если бы тебя кто-то там запалил? 

— Ладно, пошли, — фыркает Сквало. — Мелочь, и вы с нами, не будем мешать дяде Дино и дяде Занзасу. Проебались так проебались. Даже не посмотрел на себя. 

— Да такой же придурок с волосами до жопы, — мрачно говорит Занзас. 

— Супербия, ходу, если ты не хочешь пулю в лоб, мы уже секунд сорок тут находимся.

Мукуро деловито берет Франа за шкирку и волочет к выходу, Сквало говорит что-то неразборчивое и хватает Ламбо. 

— Туподера и Такеши! — орет Ламбо, пока Сквало тащит его к выходу. — Придут чинить холл!

Когда в комнате снова становится тихо, Занзас говорит: 

— Охуеть. 

Дино с ним согласен. 

— Мы не можем… ну, ты говорил… если чинить будут…

— Пожить в Варии? — Занзас осторожно трогает его шею пальцами. — Да сколько угодно. Династический брак? 

Дино отталкивает его изо всех сил, ржет, валится сверху, целует куда дотягивается, потом вскакивает, чтобы одеться. В окно видно, как по двору шествует патруль времени. 

— Ну? — интересуется валяющийся на постели Занзас. 

— Дождь сильный, — говорит Дино. — Сквало отпустил Ламбо, а идут они к какой-то хитровыдуманной… погоди, мазерати это. О, ну и Супербия только что стащил с себя куртку и накинул на плечи Мукуро. 

Занзас молча кивает. 

— Рубашка у тебя дурацкая, — говорит Дино. 

— Снимешь, — отвечает Занзас. 

— Как мы могли поверить про танцы, — говорит Дино, кидая вещи в сумку. 

— А мне понравилось, — отвечает Занзас. — Почему нет. 

Дино роняет сумку и смотрит на Занзаса. 

— Я убью свидетелей, — серьезно обещает тот. 

Пожалуй, Дино согласен. 


End file.
